


[PODFIC] Effective Parenting Styles: Why Yesterday's Models Won't Work Today by Bluebrocade

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No! Ray! Nothing—" He jumps up, shoos me away from my gun. "For heaven's sake. Nothing requiring firearms. It's not that sort of trouble. More of a—" He sighs and looks broken again. "—domestic disturbance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Effective Parenting Styles: Why Yesterday's Models Won't Work Today by Bluebrocade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Effective Parenting Styles: Why Yesterday's Models Won't Work Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190450) by [bluebrocade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebrocade/pseuds/bluebrocade). 



> Author's Note: Despite the title, this is not a kidfic.

Length: 17:44  
File Format: MP3  
File Size: 24 MB

Download the podfic [here](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/%5BDSSS%202015%5D%20Effective%20Parenting%20Styles%20by%20Bluebrocade.mp3) [right click/save as]

Thanks very much to [redacted] for the speedy beta!


End file.
